Promise of a Lifetime
by BrixtaSparks
Summary: Jonah Turner wonders what life would be like if she could live within her dreams, but what she doesn't know is that a real life dream is about to change her whole world.
1. A Waking Dream

Chapter 1: A Waking Dream

I silently watched from my bed as the sun sank below the horizon, and the moon slowly began to take its place up in the sky. Only a few clouds hung amongst the stars, a cool breeze wafted through my opened window. As the breeze touched my exposed arms, I couldn't help but to shiver.

This was an average night for me. Watching the day fade away, leaving room for the darkness to pervade the earth. I was witnessing the world that belonged to the dead, and the dead alone. So closing my eyes, I tried to fall asleep.

Tried to enter into an endless reel of film that was my dreams.

The only place where I could truly be myself without the fear of others judging me. The only place where everything was real, and absolutely nothing could go wrong.

My perfect utopia.

As my mind began to playback this beautiful vision, I silently thought, _"If only I could lie and dream like this forever...Then life for me might actually become interesting...Maybe..." _My inner voice fell away as I submerged into my dreams.

How many hours had passed since I had fallen victim to my need to sleep, I had no clue, but what I did know was the cause to my waking up.

A floor below me, somewhere in either the kitchen or living room, a loud crash echoed up to my small bedroom. I heard no voices, but I was the only person home, so I automatically knew that burglars were involved.

Slowly, so as not to make a sound, I crawled out of bed, carefully planting my feet on the cool hardwood floor. Slinking forward, inching my way towards the door to my bedroom, which as luck was seemingly never on my side, was shut tight. And as soon as I turned the knob, the intruders would be alerted to my presence, meaning that for me it would either be the only chance I'd be given to act, or game over.

When I was less than a centimeter away from the brass door handle, I began to reach out. Extending my fingers to grasp my only means of freedom, I was forced to stop just as I barely raked a finger ti over the cool metal, I heard a voice coming from the hallway outside my room.

"You sure we're at the right location Tres? To me this looks exactly like a regular residential home." The voice was kind in the way it sounded to my small ears, but it was also full of authority. There was a brief pause, then the man continued to speak, "Tres are you even listening to me? Cardinal Sforza gave us strict orders, an exact locale and even provided us with photographs of our suspects...This might be the right area, but this particular house isn't right...I say that we move on, and look elsewh-"

All fell silent, but only because I had made the mistake of accidentally twisting the door knob, that I had unknowingly taken hold of, a single fraction of what it took to open the door. Quickly I let go, and tried to think of a place where I could hide, and hopefully evade being found. But no such place existed in my room, and the only spot where I could even remotely hide myself from the two men was a small corner between my bed and a wall. So hurrying to my last hope, I threw myself into the shadows.

No sooner had I been concealed, when my bedroom door flew open with so much force that the knob became embedded in the wall it had collided with. Flecks of paint hung in the air, as I covered my hand over my mouth, trying so desperately to not scream in fear.

As the air cleared, the silhouettes of the two men became visible. The first to cross the threshold was the taller of the two, while his companion was more burly, and most importantly, I noticed that he held a gun securely in both of his hands.

Seeing this sight caused tears to fill my eyes and spill over, each one falling onto my pale cheeks. I had no hope in surviving. Inside my thoughts, I pleaded with God, praying that my dire need of his help would somehow be answered, _"I don't want to die here! Not now! Please...save me! Please...someone...anyone help..."_ My eyes closed tightly as I readied for death's cold embrace. Then the sound of an uncaring voice confirmed my fears, and re-opening my tear filled eyes, I looked at the face of my soon-to-be-killer. "Target located. Preparing to terminate in three...two...on..."

I took the second left that I had to live to get a glimpse of what the man, who was holding one of his two guns aimed at my forehead, to see what he looked like up close. His hair was a hazel brown, and cropped short, the front spiked a little. Emotionless eyes peered at me, one brown, while the other burned red with the desire to kill. Yet no smile fell upon his lips, as if he were killing just to kill, and not out of some unknown duty.

With the final half second, I searched for the face of the taller man, who I found immediately. Silver-white hair, pulled back with a black ribbon fell nearly to his waist, while his bangs fell freely around the sides of his face. Winter blue eyes gazed sadly at me behind glasses that were as round as the base of a bottle.

The man named Tres began to pull on the trigger, a single whimper escaped my mouth as I hurried to shut my fearful eyes, I waited to hear the bullet leave the barrel of the gun, only to lodge itself within my skull, but instead of hearing my impending death, I heard the tall man gasp and cry out, "Tres stop! This girl isn't any of the people in these photos She's not one of the vampires!"

"How are we going to be one hundred percent positive that she is not one of the vampires that we were sent to annihilate, Father Nightroad?" Tres asked, his voice remaining monotoned, betraying any notion that he felt anything at all.

Nightroad chuckled and whispered, "Leave that to me." He stepped forward and Tres took a single step to the side, his hands holding his guns at the ready. When he was in front of me, the tall man knelt down so that his face was level with mine. Then with a sincere smile said, "My name is Father Abel Nightroad, may I ask what your name is?"

"Jonah...Jonah Turner."

Eyes gleaming, Abel repeated my name, "Jonah? What an interesting name for a young girl. Now do you live here all by yourself, Jonah?"

I slowly shook my head from side to side, my lips trembling as I spoke, "N...no...I live he...here with my parents..."

"And where might they be?"

"Vacation..."

Nodding, he looked up at Tres, "I believe her. But we know that there are vampires active in this area, which makes me think that it's not safe leaving her here. We might want to consider taking her with us, least we be the cause of her death by accident."

"Take me...with you?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. "Vampires? Who are you? Why are you he-"

Gently placing a gloved hand on my shoulder, Abel calmly told me, "All will be answered in due time, it's just that right now, we're all in a small bit of danger."

Stowing one of his guns away, Tres stated in his usual tone, "If that is your desire, Father Nightroad, then we must hurry. A new person is now within the residential perimeter of our current location."

My body stiffened as I heard his words, and I froze even further as Abel jumped to his feet. "Tres are you sure?" He whispered, his right hand reaching beneath his overcoat.

"Positive."

Drawing out an old revolver from a holster he wore under his coat, he whispered once more to Tres, "Can you try to hold them off? I'm going to try and get Miss Turner to safety."

"Positive." With that, Tres redrew his second gun, and advanced towards my bedroom door, which was still held open by the knob being stuck in the wall.

Offering me his hand, Abel rushed out his words, "Is there another exit, other than one of the windows in this room?"

"No...My room is the only one on the second floor..." I took his hand, and was hoisted to my feet as easily as if I weighed no more than a pound. "The only other exits are the front and back doors."

"Damn..." He took a quick glance around my room, searching for something unknown to me. Then finally he asked, "Do you have anything I could use to make a rope out of?"

Sadly once again, I shook my head, "My clothes and that's pretty much it. But do we really have the time to do that? Besides it's not that far of a fall..." I quietly walked over to my opened window, peering out of it and down to the ground. It had to be at least a twenty foot drop.

Behind me, Abel groaned, "I really hate this job sometimes. Hop onto my back."

Looking at him, I saw that he was in a half-knelt down position. "I can do it on my own...I'm heavier than I look to be. I also don't want to be a burden to you." Wrapping my fingers around the wooden frame of the window, I prepared to jump, hoping that the fall wouldn't be enough to break something. I took in enough air to fill my lungs, then slowly released it, my mind trying to work up the courage to just jump without considering the consequences. "Well, here goes nothing..." About to spring forward, like a frog leaping from one lily pad to the next, I was forced to stop when I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

It was Abel, and he was wearing a deep set frown. "What makes you think you're a burden to me?"

"You said that you sometimes hate your job. And well if you look at it, I'm just an inconvenient road block in your job, slowing you down, so that it'll take you longer to reach your goal...Or at least, that's how I see it..." I made my second attempt to jump, but was held back again.

"You misunderstood me. I'd gladly help you get to someplace safe, but it never seems that the route to get to safety is ever the easy one. And if you were to look at our situation from my perspective, you'd clearly see that it's the very least that I owe you...seeing as it was Father Tres and myself who unknowingly drew the vampires here." His expression became one of pleading as the seconds ticked by, and gradually I released my hold on the frame, and allowed Abel to help me back to my feet. "Thank you, now if you will let me assist you just once more, we will be free from the danger that slowly surrounds us." He resumed his previous posture of being half-knelt down, a smile falling upon his lips once more.

I was about to protest some more, but bolted towards the kind man in front of me when I heard a gun shot beneath my feet.

"So they really are here...Jonah we need to hurry." Picking me up, Abel slung me onto his back, and hooking his hands together to support my weight, he slowly began to work his tall body through the window frame, that I had some trouble fitting through, and I had to be at least a foot or more shorter than the unusual priest. Yet he was able to get through the small space, with little to no effort at all.

The sudden exposure to the cool air on my face and arms caused shivers to make my entire body tremble.

Noticing my shaking limbs, Abel gasped and whispered, "We'll be someplace warm in no time, Jonah. Don't worry."

I silently responded, and began to nestle my face into the soft fabric of his overcoat that covered his back, to which I heard him clear his throat, and sounding embarrassed muttered, "Yes...well..." About to giggle, I suddenly felt a slight tugging sensation move through my body, and looking back, I saw a man sneering at me.

"Peek-a-boo!" When the man spoke, I noticed as his lips parted, that the tip of each tooth he had was razor sharp.

A small scream sounded from me, and hearing both it and the vampire, Abel spun around, making it so that we now were facing the opposite direction than before, and with a quick glance, recited from memory, "Andros Nakomi. Wanted for the murder of over one hundred humans in the city of Venice alone. One can only imagine the number of victims you've taken if they knew the range of land that you've covered in the last ten months."

Unblinking, Andros snorted, "I lost count after five hundred seventy five...though this girl..." He examined me with his piercing crimson eyes, "This girl, will be a real treat to feast upon. After all, it's not everyday that I get to win a meal from you Vatican dogs!" He turned his gaze upon Abel, "So what do you say to just handing her over to me now, and sparing yourself a few extra hours of living on the brink of a painful death. Because if you cooperate with me, I promise to make it so that you feel absolutely nothing at all. How does that sound to you, priest?"

"Tempting...but I'm afraid that I have to decline your offer. I promised this girl that I'd get her to safety, and I never go back on my word. Not even if death itself is staring me down."

"So be it. But when I'm slowly draining you of every pint of blood that's in that body of yours, you'll wish that you had handed her over, because now, and I'm not afraid to say this, I'm going to have to kill you slowly."

Abel grinned, and held onto me tighter, "I'd really love to see you try."


	2. Tormented Mask

Chapter 2: Tormented Mask

From my position, I glanced over Abel's shoulder and watched as he confidently challenged the vampire, Andros, to a battle of strength. All so that he could protect me, but if he lost in the will against strengths, he'd die right along side me. So quietly, I whispered, "Father...it won't do anyone any good if you go and get yourself killed. Risking your life, just to have a hope of saving me, it's...it's not right." Closing my eyes, I smiled, "There are others out there who need your help far more than I do. I can accept my fate. I really can. But the thing that I can't accept, would be you dying for me."

With a hint of satisfaction, the vampire laughed insanely, "You hear that, priest? That girl doesn't want your salvation! She wants to die! By my hands no less!"

Gritting my teeth, I growled at Andros, "Shut up! I would prefer to live...but Father Abel's a human...just like me...so fragile...But unlike me, he gives others a hope to believe in. A hope like no other."

"Jonah..." Abel whispered, all traces of happiness having been drained from his face. Then almost as soon as he'd spoke, he set his jaw in a hard line, his eyebrows becoming furrowed and his eyes began to gain a hint of undiluted hatred. Finally after a moment had passed, he calmly stated, "Jonah, I can't allow you to throw your life away so easily. I don't care how you try to reason it out to yourself and others, but it all comes down to one thing. We are all children of God, the very life that he has given you is special enough because you're alive. I won't stand by idly while that precious gift is obliterated."

Words failed me, and all that I could think to do was silently nod, thankful that this priest wasn't so easily swayed in his holy endeavors as I had originally thought. So thankful that my prayer to be saved was finally being answered.

"Good girl. Now Mr. Nakomi, this is the one and only chance I'm going to be giving you to give yourself up. And to come peacefully." Abel warned with a darker tone hidden deep within his voice.

Laughing at the threat, the vampire flexed his fingers and instantly, the nails on his left hand grew to nearly a foot in length. "Go on, keep on dreaming you Vatican lap dog, but what hope could you possibly have to beat a Methuselah, like me? A punch from you is nothing more than an early spring breeze upon my face." Scowling he prepared to attack both Abel and myself.

Quickly removing his glasses, Abel handed them to me over his shoulder, then kneeling down whispered, "I don't want you any where near this. You hear me? It's not something that I want you to see!"

"But Fath-"

"No 'buts'. I want you to find an escape, and take it! Also look for Father Tres if you can. He'll protect you, but if you aren't able to find him in the next five minutes, then run to the safest place that you can think of. And stay there! I'll come and get you as soon as I can, I swear it." Under the light of the moon, I could see the sadness of a man who had been tormented from the things that he couldn't control.

A sadness that he tried to hide from the people around him.

So reaching up, I gently touched my hand to his cheek, "Just be careful Father. I'll be cheering you on." Pulling my hand back, I held onto the eyeglasses of my savior and hurried off, looking for a way to reach the ground below and not break anything.

Staying behind, Abel glowered, "This could have ended easily, and without a fight." Taking his hand, he pinched one end of the black ribbon that held his long hair back, and gave it a small tug. Pulling it undone, his hair, no longer restrained, fell down to his waist. Then placing the long, thin ribbon inside a pocket, Abel spoke, his words drenched with his unending sadness, "Though the route that points to a successful mission isn't always the easy one. I've come to expect that. But don't think that I relish the thought of what it is that I'm about to do. Because believe me...I don't, and neither will you."

Spitting at Abel's words, Andros angrily yelled out, "Enough of this meaningless drivel!"

The sorrow within his eyes deepened, then with a defeated sigh, he unwillingly gave in, "As you wish."

The vampire sprang high into the air, making sure that he'd land directly behind Abel, hoping to attack him at a weak point, yet the priest paid no further attention to the monster.

"I did warn you...Nano-machine...Crusnik 02...power output...forty percent...activate!" The humble man began to fade away, while taking his place was a creature borne from the darkness, and whose strength rivaled that of even a vampire.

Abel's blue eyes, which were the exact color of a purest pond in the midst of a frozen winter, became tainted, and turned a shade darker than blood. Extending from his upper lip, and working their way down, two fangs gleamed brightly under the moon's natural light. His hair, seemingly gained a life and mind all of its own, flew up and formed a writhing, unruly crown above his head. His skin, white as that of a newborn child, grew ashen. And silently, he opened his right hand, holding his arm out in front of his body, calling forth a double-bladed scythe. A weapon made from his very bones and blood.

Its frame bearing a skeletal build, while its color was a metallic red.

Witnessing Abel's transformation, Andros halted his attack and landed on his feet several yards in front of his opponent. Fear obviously reflected within his eyes. "What...what ARE you?!"

Not even attempting to withhold anything, Abel spoke, his voice containing no trace of its former kindness, "I am what is known as a Crusnik. And so I am known within the section of the Vatican that is called the A.X. I am a vampire's vampire." Narrowing his eyes, he demanded, his tone harsh, "Is this meaningless drivel to you now?!"

The vampire turned on a heel and began to sprint away from the priest, but no matter how fast he ran, his speed was no match for what Abel to accomplish while in the state that he was in.

For he was able to catch up with the fleeing vampire within seconds. Then with fangs bared, and scythe in hand, he swung one of the sharpened blades at Andros' torso. Hitting his mark, he sliced his body in half.

As the two halves of the vampire landed on top of the roof, Abel took the chance to return to his previous form. So as the blood red tint in his eyes burned out, only to change to winter blue, and as his hair fell limply against his back and shoulders, he opened his now fangless mouth and remorsefully whispered, "I really had hoped to get by without using the power of the Crusnik..."

Screaming out in pain, Andros was within reach of death.

Pity over taking his face, Abel now free of the Crusnik's influence, he quietly spoke to both himself and to the dying ears of the vampire before him, "May our lord and savior forgive you for your sins that have been committed while you lived upon this earth. May you find yourself in a place where you truly belong. Amen." He then drew his revolver out from the holster hidden beneath his over coat, and placed a bullet into the chamber, preparing to fire the shot into the brain of the suffering vampire. As soon as the gun was ready to be fired, Abel pulled on the trigger, releasing the bullet before he could stop himself.

The sound of the shot resonated within his mind.

Yet it was over.

Andros Nakomi was dead.

With a heavy sigh, he slowly turned away from the corpse and headed in the direction that I had left for, but when he reached the end of the roof, by chance, Abel looked to his right. Eyes falling upon my figure, sitting with my back to the brick siding of the house, and my knees drawn closely to my chest.

"...I'm sorry..." Was all that I could say. Unable to bring myself to look him in the eyes, I held out his glasses in one hand, and as soon as he had taken them, I drew my hand back close to my body.

Fitting his glasses back on, he asked, almost pleaded of me, "Why did you go against my orders and stay behind?"

"I wanted to see what you'd do to him...but I never..." A tremor shook my body, and I hugged my knees tighter, "But I never imagined it would be done that way..."

Sitting next to me, the man who had turned out to be more than just a priest from the Vatican, quietly stretched out his long arms and legs. "I never intended to frighten you, Jonah...and I'm sorry that I have..."

"You haven't frightened me...Shocked would be the more appropriate term, but not frightened." I lied, trying my best to not add any more pain to Abel's mind. "How did you do that though? What was that thing?"

"That was my true form...Crusnik 02...I hate having to use it, but sometimes I'm left with no other option..." He looked down at his trembling hands and clenching them closed, muttered, "I'm a monster!"

Shaking my head no, I told him the very words that were on my mind, "You're not a monster. A monster would have left me to die. Trust me, Father Abel, like I trust you, you're the farthest thing from a monster that there is."

Smiling the ghost of a smile, the disheartened priest whispered, "Thank you."


	3. Never Look Back

Chapter 3: Never Look Back

Hours after the skirmish between Father Nightroad and Andros had ended, we found ourselves still seated on the roof of my nearly empty house. Father Tres was still inside assessing the situation, and Abel had cautioned me that we might yet be there for a little while longer.

When I heard him include 'me' within the 'we' I asked him, "So do you still intend to take me from my home? The vampires have been destroyed haven't they? Doesn't that make it safe now?"

Frowning he slowly began to fill in the unexplained hidden parts of the story to me, that I had yet to learn, "I wish it were that simple...But those vampires were the forefront of a much larger...more dangerous group that's known as the Order of Rosen Kreuz." Blue eyes on me, he whispered, almost to the point that I couldn't hear the words he said, "Please believe me when I tell you this, it really is best if you no longer stay here...My superior, I'm sure, will send word to your parents. So don't be afraid, we'll make sure to protect them, as well as you, the best that we can."

"Where will I go then?"

"With Father Tres and I no doubt. That vampire got a good look at you, and the Order always seems to know things that they shouldn't..." As he spoke, Abel shifted his gaze to the dusky sky above us. "Though he is dead, I'm sure that the head of the Order took a peek into the thoughts of our friend Mr. Nakomi...So by now, they know that I'm giving my all to protect you...making you an easy target. Yet they're really just hoping to get to me...in the end..."

Resisting the urge to take hold of his hand, to just ease the burden of pain from his mind, to be nearly a single hundredth of the help to him that he'd been to me, balefully I said, "Father..."

The seconds passed and an unlifting silence fell between us, giving me a moment or two to think about all that had happened to change my life in just the last six hours. My mind buzzed with all of it.

I had gone from leading an average life, to possibly being the coveted prize of a malicious group called the Order of Rosen Kreuz.

My world around me was being shaken, and things were beginning to fall apart. How could I do this? How could I possibly leave my home, and go off on some unknown journey with two priests from the Vatican?

Slowly sinking in, my recent revelations made my heart begin to break with the thoughts of all that was now inevitable in my life. "I can't do this.." Drawing my knees close to my chest again, I forced my eyes shut. Willing my dream, if that's what I was in, to end.

Next to me, as if he knew of the internal conflict that was now raging within me, Abel muttered, "I find that never looking back helps to numb the pain. Just keep moving forward, you'll be able to get through this." His words sounded sincere, and I could hear the friendly smile that he wore in his voice. "I'll make sure of it."

Muffled by my clothes, my voice becoming weak from fatigue, barely allowed itself to grow to an audible level. "Why dare you still so intent to help me?"

Taken aback by my words, Abel asked, "What do you mean?"

"You saved my life, and I'm thankful for that...but...why continue to help me, when your debts been paid?"

A moment went by, then carefully he whispered, "Because I'd like to think of myself as your friend."

"Just like that, I've gained your friendship?"

Nodding his head up and down, he ventured to ask, "And with that, have I gained your friendship? After all you know of my true form, and you never once really shied away from it. Whereas most others do." Within his voice, I noticed a hint of hope, and smiling, I responded to that hope with...

"Of course you've gained my friendship. Just remember though, I hate seeing my friends in pain, or suffering from even the smallest amount of sadness."

Opening his mouth to speak, Abel stopped short when he suddenly placed the tips of the fingers on his left hand to the cuff on his left ear. "This is Nightroad, awaiting instructions."

There was a moments silence, then he answered a question that I wasn't able to hear. "Yes, and we're bringing with us a young girl. She's likely to become a target of the Order."

Only a few seconds went by before he continued to speak, "Jonah Turner. Looks to be eighteen or nineteen years old. Both parents are on vacation. Also, Kate, by bringing her back to the Vatican, I'm willing to accept full responsibility for her." He stole a quick glace at me, upon which he grinned widely. "So Sister, how far away from our current location are you, exactly?"

The answer came quickly.

Abel nodded and excitedly exclaimed, "Just enough time to get Tres and head to a space wide enough for you to land...Oh you're not planning on landing the Iron Maiden? If that's the case, then we'll stay right where we are. We'll see you within the next few moments." A farewell was said, then he lowered his left hand, resting it on his lap.

Lifting my face towards the heavens, I asked, "So we're leaving soon?"

Pushing himself back to his feet, Abel exhaled, "Yup. Better go and get Tres though before Sister Kate gets here..." He turned to leave, but before he could even take so much as a single step, halted when a monotoned voice came from behind us.

"No need, Father Abel Nightroad. Inspection of the site is complete." Tres stated, his appearance the same as it had been before the vampires even showed up. "Damage report?"

Placing a hand on my shoulder, he answered, "All is fine here."

"Yeah, Father Abel made easy work of that vampire!" I chimed in.

As he began to chuckle, Abel looked towards the sky, and smiling whispered, "The Iron Maiden has arrived."

Following his gaze, I gaped at the huge battle airship that was making its way to where we stood. My thoughts returning to the prospect of leaving home.

"Jonah, remember what I told you?"

"Never look back...just keep going..."

"That's right. And I'll be there right along side you every step of the way." He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze, before kindly adding, "I promise."


	4. Where Do I Go From Here?

Chapter 4: Where Do I Go From Here?

On board the battle airship, Iron Maiden, I found myself being navigated through a vast network of rooms and hallways by both Father Abel and Tres. From the very few things that I could make out of the interior of the airship, was that there couldn't possibly be another like it in the world, that could surpass it in either beauty or speed.

Passing through yet another room, I quietly asked, "Where are we going exactly? All that we're doing is, and it may just seem this way to me, but, wander from one room to another...Do either of you officially know where we're trying to get to?"

Chortling, Abel came to a stand still, and readjusting the collar on his overcoat, began to speak, his voice sounding both weary and alive. As if he'd just ran a marathon, to which he found the prize for winning was being given a chance to find the cure for cancer. Only to succeed in the end. "We're just escorting you to your sleeping quarters for the night...and well Tres is here to make sure that I don't get lost myself." He smiled the very smile that I was growing accustomed to seeing, and I couldn't help but to return the favor. "So did that answer your question, Jonah?"

"Yeah, I could see where you'd manage to get lost here. The Iron Maiden's the size of a small city." I peered out of one of the Plexiglas windows, and watched as the world passed by, untouched, below us. Seeing all of this, brought to my mind a single question, "What will I do when we reach the Vatican?"

Reflected in the faux glass, I saw Abel standing behind me, undoubtedly trying to think of the best way possible to explain it to me. Eventually, after a moment had gone by, he calmly stated, "I'm guessing that you'll be given a post as a temporary member within the A.X...that's the only way that we'll be able to protect you really..."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to steady myself. All signs of fatigue that I'd had before that second, were now gone. "So an A.X. member, like the two of you?"

This time, it was Father Tres who responded to my inquiry, "Positive, temporary Sister Jonah Turner."

Face flushing, I couldn't think of what to say, so almost out of instinct, I turned my gaze back to the window, and looked out at the dark sky.

Without warning, while I was still in my reverie, I heard Abel speak, though he sounded far away, I slowly turned to face him. He was speaking to Father Tres, though I barely knew what he said. When his lips stopped moving, Tres uttered a single word response, then turned and began to leave.

Quickly shaking my head, to help clear my thoughts, I cried out to Father Nightroad, "Where's Father Tres going? I thought that he was here to make sure that neither of us got lost?"

"I think that we can manage on our own, plus the rest of our team would be furious with me if I was careless to forget that he's got to recharge." He smiled widely, and chuckled softly.

Obviously I was missing out on the joke, so hesitantly, I asked, "So he needs to sleep?"

"You could call it that. However, you'll learn all that's needed tomorrow. As for right now, we both need to sleep and recharge, else we won't be in fit condition." His deep blue eyes seemed to twinkle with his words.

"Right..."

The smile he wore faltered slightly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really...just that there's a lot on my mind, so much has happened since I was awoken by you and Father Tres breaking into my parents house...To be completely honest with you, I'm still trying to discern if this is actually happening or if I'm still sleeping in my bed...dreaming..."

"It's not a dream, I assure you, Jon...I mean, Sister Jonah." Laughing at his faux pas, his face seemed to become lit with amusement. "That'll take some getting used to, now won't it?"

"I guess it will, but can't you continue to just call me Jonah? 'Sister Jonah' sounds so...so...I don't know...strict? It just doesn't suit me...at least, I don't think it does..." I mumbled quietly, watching as Abel continued to smile.

"You'll get used to hearing it sooner than you think you will." With a slight glance to his right, his eyes fell upon a round clock hung up on the ship's inner wall. Seeing the time, caused him to scream silently, then motioning for me to follow, continued down the long hallways that we'd been standing in for nearly an hour and a half. "I say that the first two empty rooms that we find, become ours, alright? No one will be the wiser to it."

Nearly having to run to keep up with his long strides, I silently nodded, eager to finally have a second all to myself. Eager to ponder all that had happened. Eager to make sense of it all.

A minute or so later, two neighboring rooms came into view, and I knew that it was time for both Abel and myself to part ways, at least until the morning came. "Sleep tight, Father." Smiling I took hold of the knob in my right hand and twisted it open. Entering into my room, I heard Abel whisper to me from out in the hallway.

"Pleasant dreams, Jonah. I'll wake you in the morning a little before we arrive at the Vatican."

From where I stood, I said, "I look forward to it." With that, I shut the door, and made my way to the single twin sized bed that was set against one of the four walls in the room. Standing in front of the simple bed, with plain white sheets fitted neatly on it, I found myself collapsing onto the mattress. Falling asleep almost an instant later.

Yet no dreams awaited me, only the never-ending night, and the fear that was gradually engulfing my every thought.

What felt to me as being only a few minutes, was actually several hours later, I heard a gentle knock on the door to my room, followed by Father Abel's voice. "You awake, Sister? Well if not, now is the time to do so, we'll be landing in less than an hour, and well, if you hurry, you might be able to grab some breakfast."

During the night, I had subconsciously forced myself to forget the entire previous day. "Sister?" I mumbled, my voice still heavy with sleep.

Another knock was made on the door, and Abel spoke again. "Sister Jonah? I'm coming in."

I watched as the handle of the door slowly opened, and in the doorway I saw the tall build that was Abel, almost as if it were the very first time all over again. But as I became more awake, the memories slowly began to come back to me. "Father Abel?"

Worry overtook his face, "Jonah, are you all right?"

"Yeah...I just somehow managed to forget all that happened yesterday...that's all..." Was all that I could whisper, while I looked at my hands, without actually seeing them. Then almost as if it were an after thought, I asked, "Father, how can I meet your superior...I mean our superior...dressed the way that I am?"

"I'm already ahead of you, and I've got your answer waiting." With a laugh, he left the room, and quickly, I began to follow.


	5. Truth and Strength

Chapter 5: Truth and Strength

"I don't know, Father...are you sure that it looks right?" I quietly asked, inspecting myself in a mirror that had been hung on a wall. My light brown hair, now brushed, rested neatly against my back, and upon my head, I now wore the blue and white habit of a nun from the Vatican. My eyes as green as jades, hesitantly taking note of the matching blue and white dress that I was being force to don. The only thing that would be different from what I wore and what the true sister's would be wearing, were the jet black, lace-up boots that Abel had given me. "Father?"

Looking at me with contemplative eyes, stood silent for a moment, then finally, with a smile exclaimed, "It looks good on you! And the black boots that you're wearing truly sets you apart from the others!"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

I examined myself closer in the mirror, both the dress and habit were mainly white, with blue trimmings. Down the front of the dress were two rows of buttons, both rows running parallel to each other. It fit me nicely, and I couldn't help but to agree with Father Abel. "You're right, it does suit me, in a way...I just hope that I don't let you or anyone else at the Vatican down..."

His smile, never leaving its place, Abel reassured me, as he'd already done many times before, "You needn't worry. We're not going to just throw you to the wolves if that's what you're thinking. No, I'll be there guiding you as best as I can."

"Even if you have to use the powers of the Crusnik?" I shyly asked, knowing how he felt about his true self.

A silence came between us for a few, very long seconds, the only thing that I could hear was my steady draw of breath. Then, ever so quietly, his eyes downcast, he answered, "Even to that extent, I would do it, if it meant that you would gain experience in our line of work."

Seeing him look so defeated, I cautiously asked another question, "Father, why exactly do you distrust the Crusnik? I mean if it can be used to help the people of this earth, then use it! You could bring about a tremendous difference in this world! Isn't that why you were given these powers in the first place?"

Staring at me, with a somewhat withdrawn expression, he slowly began to whisper, "There was a time when I actually wanted to destroy the entire human race...I felt that the only reason I had been born, was so that I could die for them...die for a cause that I didn't believe in..." No longer wearing a smile, his face becoming more somber, "I was still very young...but that still doesn't excuse me for what I believed at the time..."

"So you're afraid?"

"Yes..."

"You needn't be afraid of yourself, Father. You're the only being of your kind that exists, right?" I warmly smiled, hoping to bring some color back into his desolate life. "Father, being who and what you are, it makes you special."

A wry smile overtook his face, "I'm not alone. I'm actually the second of four Crusniks that have existed. Two were my brother and sister, the last...well she's no longer alive...so..."

"I'm sorry...are your brother and sister also working for the Vatican as well?"

"No...I haven't seen either of them in many years..." Abel muttered, his eyes narrowing in distaste. His hands balling up into tight fists. His overall demeanor souring at the very mention of his siblings. "And it's probably best that way..." Falling silent, he lowered his gaze to the floor, his hands still fist at his side.

"Father..." I began, then closed my mouth, taking time to think for a moment, finally when I had the right words, I spoke with a certain degree of confidence. "Father, what exactly happened to you...before you joined forces with the Vatican? Where are you from? And how did the fourth Crusnik die?"

Eyes on me, as though he could hardly believe the words that I had just said, he slowly sat on the floor, knees drawn close to his chest. And I couldn't help but to notice how much he resembled a lost child, helpless to stave off the gnawing loneliness that he felt. Then after taking in a deep breath, he whispered, "Before I joined the Vatican, I lived on an alien aircraft that became known as being the Ark. There I lived with my brother Cain, and my sister Seth, as well as our adoptive mother, Lilith Sahl. We all were trained to defend the humans from the vampires, but soon, each of us began to think of our situation a little bit differently. Seth began to side with the vampires, even going as far to say that they were just like everyone else. That they felt fear, pain and sadness. I wanted no part in it...I just desired to live my life the way that I wished to. Free from having to risk my life for the people who would later turn on me and call me a monster! Lilith, being the kind-hearted woman that she was, tried to help us all to see that we could save both of the two races without harming the other...Then there was Cain...he had everyone convinced that the only thing that he wanted to do was make everyone he knew as happy as he was...we were all his fools though, in the end..." Abel clenched his jaw tightly, "Cain's true desire was to crash the Ark down upon the earth, but the only way for him to even get any where close to achieving that goal was to murder Lilith...because he knew that she loved the humans, just as much as he hated them! And he hated everything!" A few tears threatened to flow down upon his cheeks.

My throat felt as though it had been closed tight, but struggling against it, I asked, "So your brother killed her? That's what happened to the fourth Crusnik?"

"Yes...The instant that Seth and I learned of Cain's heinous crime, we fought against him, and together we forced him into one of the escape pods on board the Ark...then finally, we threw him from the craft, and dropped him through the earth's atmosphere...hoping that the fall would be enough to destroy him...him and his atrocious deeds..." A faint smile worked its way onto his lips, and wiping away his tears, said, "It was then that I decided that I would continue on with what Lilith had wanted for us, her children, to do. To protect the humans at all cost! That's when I came to live on earth, bringing Lilith's remains with me, and burying them inside one of the catacombs beneath the Vatican." Sighing, he rested his forehead against his knees, "It's been many years since then, and I still have no clue if Seth and I managed to destroy Cain..."

"Even if you didn't, one day he will have to be judged for his actions. He'll get what he deserves." I tried to assure him, my eyes looking upon his fondly. "It takes more strength to forgive, than it does to take revenge. But if, in the end, it does have to come to the point where you find out that he's still alive, if you learn that he's planning to destroy the earth, and its people, and if force is required to stop him, please remember, you're not alone." With a quick smile, I whispered, "I may not be skilled in fighting, but I'll help you, as best as I possibly can."

"That won't be necessary."

"Why not?"

"After Lilith died, I made her a promise. That no matter what the situation might be, I won't kill. I will no longer be the cause of unnecessary deaths."

Folding my hands across my stomach, I whispered, as happily as I could, "To maintain a promise, that takes the greatest amount of strength of all. Strength, and a truly kind heart."


End file.
